


Dance with me

by Winmance



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Auguste and Damen are best friends, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up, Teenagers, kind of, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: “Do you remember when you were like, six or something, and you would get on my feet so we could dance?”“No, I don’t.” Laurent lies, forcing the memories away.“That’s a shame. It’s one of my favorite memories.” There’s a fond look on his face, the same he used to have when they would lay in bed after sex, his fingers sliding into Laurent’s hair as he whispers sweet nothings. Sweet nothings that turns out to be just that: nothing.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [servilesammy](https://servilesammy.tumblr.com/) who beta this work. 
> 
> Based on this prompt : "Dance with me"

It was a stupid idea to come.

He can’t say he doesn’t know why he did it: he knows all too well. Auguste had made fun of him, claiming that he was too scared to go, and if there’s a thing Laurent isn’t, it’s scared.

He was played like a child. Auguste knew perfectly well that by telling him he was convincing him to go and Laurent fell for it, head first.

Which lead him here, to a party he never wanted to attend, with people he despises more than anything.

They’re all dancing and laughing, talking and joking around as if they had nothing to worry about, as if life was nothing but happiness and friends. Maybe they really think that. He wouldn’t be surprised, most of them are naive enough to think that their parents can still protect them from everything.

There’s a tiny, tiny part of him that wishes he could fit in. They’re all around the same age as he is, some are not as bad as he thinks they are and if he was to be honest, he would say that he could even see himself becoming friends with them. In another life, maybe.

In this one, none of them come to talk to him and he doesn’t either, choosing instead to stand as far away from them as he can. There’s no point in pretending.

He should leave. He proved Auguste wrong by coming, he doesn’t need to prolong the humiliation any longer.

“Laurent?”

He recognizes the voice right away, having heard it for as long as he can remember. He didn’t expect to hear it here, though.

He turns around to face Damen, a smirk on his face.

“Hello, Damen.”

“What are you doing here?” He says with a smile, pulling Laurent into his arms. 

Laurent can’t help but freeze at the touch. He remembers when this hug would be nothing but innocent, when Damen was only Auguste’s best friend, before they shared their first night together. And the next one. And the next one after that. Until Damen told him that he couldn’t do that to Auguste.

It was three months ago. It shouldn’t hurt anymore. It won’t hurt anymore. He just needs to push it aside.

“Making friends.”  Laurent says, “And you ? I didn’t think you would be interested in going to a high school party.”

“The guy who’s throwing it is the little brother of one of my friends. I promised I would stop by. You should have told Auguste you were coming, I would have come to get you.”

“Auguste knew you were coming?”

“Yeah, I told him.”

He was played even harder than he thought, apparently. Stupid Auguste. 

“Well, he must have forgotten. If you will excuse me, I was about to leave.”

He took one step before being stopped by Damen’s hand holding his arm.  

“Can’t you stay? It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

“If you’re looking for a quickie, you won’t get it from me.” 

“What? No! Laurent, you’ve never…” He sighs, knowing that he won’t be able to say anything that will convince him anyway. Laurent is about to get out of his grip when Damen starts talking again, “Do you remember when you were like, six or something, and you would get on my feet so we could dance?”

“No, I don’t.” Laurent lies, forcing the memories away.

“That’s a shame. It’s one of my favorite memories.” There’s a fond look on his face, the same he used to have when they would lay in bed after sex, his fingers sliding into Laurent’s hair as he whispers sweet nothings. Sweet nothings that turns out to be just that: nothing.

“How cute is that. Now, if you will excuse me-”

“Dance with me.”

“What?”

“Dance with me. Like we used to when you were a child.”

“No.”

“Come on,” he says again, his hand moving dangerously close to Laurent’s hand, “It will be like old times.”

Laurent can count on one hand the number of times he was happy after his parents died. In all of them, Damen was there. He wishes he was strong enough to turn Damen down, but he can’t pass on another moment of happiness, even if it only lasts for a few seconds.

“I’m not standing on your feet.”

Damen laughs, his head falling back in such a beautiful manner that Laurent can’t help but smile. Then, he takes his hand and slowly brings him closer to himself, until their bodies are close enough to touch without actually touching.

They don’t follow the music, not even a bit. It’s not the kind of music you can dance with someone to, even less so dancing slowly, but that’s apparently what Damen decided they would do.

“You’re not really a good dancer, are you?” Laurent asks, resting his head on Damen’s shoulder. He missed his smell so much.

“Depends on the point of view.” Damen laughs before becoming more serious, “I wanted to apologize for what I did. It was… A mistake. A terrible mistake.”

Laurent bites his cheeks, refusing to let his emotions get the best of him.

Is it what Damen thinks? That they were a mistake? He knew he regretted it, of course, but this much? It didn’t even occur to him.

 “I shouldn’t have let you go.” He adds, “I should have stood up and told Auguste everything. It wasn’t worth losing you. Nothing is worth losing you.”

“Do you think it’s gonna be this easy?” He says, ignoring the way his heart threatens to leap from his chest. It is that easy, really, but he won’t give in just now.

“No, nothing is ever easy with you,” he laughs, bringing Laurent closer to him, “that’s why I love you so much.”

“What about Auguste?”

“I’ll tell him everything. I’ll face the consequences.”

He doesn’t tell Damen that Auguste already knows, not because Laurent told him – He didn’t- but because his brother knows the both of them way too well. Instead of telling him that, he puts his face away from Damen’s shoulder and brings their faces together.

Each one of Laurent’s good memories have Damen in them, and he can add one more after tonight.


End file.
